


日落大道 15

by CCyg



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCyg/pseuds/CCyg
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 2





	日落大道 15

15  
一切都是从那两件湿透了的衣服开始的。两个人都穿着浅色的短袖，半干不干的，隐约能勾勒出肌肉的轮廓。李帝努觉得黏黏答答的布料穿在身上实在磨得慌，就左手按在黄仁俊头边的沙发上，单手脱掉了衣服。黄仁俊仰面躺在沙发上，伸手去够茶几上的遥控器——够到了，他把电视打开，电视剧的人声模模糊糊传出来。  
李帝努按住黄仁俊缩回来的手，跟他五指交叠，首先朝黄仁俊的颈窝吻了过去。有点痒。黄仁俊忍不住笑了一声，煞风景地说：“完了，我外套落在大排档了。”  
李帝努不明白他怎么还有心情想外套的事，他此时就想把人全脱光。他手刚伸向黄仁俊腰腹的衣角，后者就很自觉地跟他把衣服一起脱了下来。两个人刚才身上都粘着湿布料，现在都有点冰凉，李帝努的呼吸喷吐在黄仁俊锁骨上，他没一会就热了。  
感受到对面顶着自己大腿内侧的硬物，黄仁俊不耐烦了，直接去解李帝努紧身裤的扣子和拉链。因为黑，所以这动静闹得特别大，两人身下的沙发发出暧昧的嘎吱声。李帝努的阴茎弹出，已经涨得又大又硬，他很快也扯下黄仁俊的休闲裤，让自己的那根东西从黄仁俊大腿一路摩擦到后穴入口。  
感受到敏感地地方被触碰，黄仁俊一下双手抱住李帝努的脖子，抬头去咬他的耳垂：“……还没有做润滑。”  
  
李帝努没说话，他伸手啪地一声打开沙发旁的阅读灯，借着昏黄色的灯光打量两人的交缠处。黄仁俊两腿之间已经有黏腻的东西溢出，李帝努俯身亲他：“你需要吗？”  
黄仁俊闭着眼睛哑声吼他：“当然要啊！”  
李帝努点点头，一边亲他一边探只手在茶几下层的工艺篮筐里摸索。他对这个家很熟悉，李帝努想，他记得这里面有一瓶外用橄榄油。  
五秒钟后李帝努把橄榄油挤在两根手指上，伸手从黄仁俊的小腹一直摸到后穴，在后穴周围揉搓了几圈，捅了进去。  
“草……”  
  
此时黄仁俊的表情特别有意思，他因为紧张，双眼紧闭；又因为有点害羞，从耳根到脸颊都是红的，还微微咬着嘴唇。李帝努左手从背后稍稍托起黄仁俊，右手在下身给他做扩张，手指从两根变成三根，左右搅的同时还往里够。  
黄仁俊全身酥麻地说：“不够……”  
李帝努：“什么不够？”  
黄仁俊又不说话了。  
要伸到第四根的时候黄仁俊不耐烦了，他把李帝努的手拍开，示意他可以直接进来。  
李帝努拿出手指，手指扯出了两三条浊白的线。  
电视遥控器随着橄榄油瓶一起掉到了地上，不知道不小心碰到了哪个角落，电视声轰然加大，与此同时李帝努握住阴茎对准后穴挺身而入，黄仁俊闷哼一声，然后立刻咬紧牙关，拼死不再发出声音了。  
李帝努心疼又好笑：“你干嘛那么倔？”  
“……”黄仁俊抽着气，“废话那么多。”  
李帝努从黄仁俊的喉结吻到乳头，他轻轻咬了咬那点粉嫩，然后松口，下身开始抽插起来。沙发是绒面的，黄仁俊怕两个人把痕迹留在米黄色的沙发上清洗不掉，就一直拿只手垫在股缝间。黄仁俊全身都绷紧了，李帝努进去之后，感觉湿润的内壁正不断绞着那根硬物，吞吐之间李帝努涨更大了，他刚想再深入一点，又摸到黄仁俊垫在身下的一只手：“怎么了？”  
“会弄到沙发上……去床上……”  
  
“嗯，好。”语气十分温柔，但与这温柔正好相反，李帝努保持着还在黄仁俊体内的姿势，双手托住他的臀部，抱住他直接站了起来。这一站黄仁俊就感觉自己快要被捅穿了，那种感觉就像两人的小腹贴着小腹，只有一根异物横亘在肉体之间。  
“嘶……”黄仁俊还咽着口水不出声，眼睛还是闭上的。  
李帝努甩甩挡视线的刘海，就这么托着他的大腿往卧室走。每走一步黄仁俊都感觉自己快要死了，直到感觉到背后靠上了一个坚硬的凉凉的东西——李帝努停下了。  
“你房间的门锁了。”  
“……没上锁，直接按。”  
李帝努固执地说：“就是锁了。”  
  
反正不管门锁没锁，黄仁俊的背已经开始和门互相摩擦了。黄仁俊感觉内壁里某个敏感点正被触碰，被刺激得大脑一片空白。李帝努抱紧他，也确实想进入那间房间，可是不知道该怎么进去。黄仁俊把自己的小天地看管得实在是太好了，外人只要稍一进去，里面就会响起警报。  
李帝努早上还想问黄仁俊这段时间到底是怎么了，黑暗中他却开不了这个口。他不能再受刺激了，他想，黄仁俊真的不能再受刺激了。  
李帝努在动作间问黄仁俊：“你晚上去哪儿了？”  
这一下力气使得太大，黄仁俊痛得要晕过去了，一口咬上李帝努的肩膀：“啊……”  
因为近在耳边，李帝努这回听见了黄仁俊因为他发出来的声音，莫名获得了几分满足感。他继续柔和地、像哄幼儿园小朋友一样哄骗黄仁俊：“告诉我，你晚上去哪儿了？”  
“……嗯，”黄仁俊快维持不住意识了，“去，去找我……我妈。”  
  
一道惊诧不明显地划过李帝努的眼睛：“……黄姨在N市？”  
“嗯，一直在……”  
“……所以你在N市买房是因为黄姨？”  
“对。”  
“上次说在香港住也是骗我的，实际上就住在这里？”  
“……是。”  
  
这么一问一答下来，李帝努最后把自己的脸控制在和黄仁俊的相距五厘米的范围之内了。他就这么端详，描摹着对方的脸，好久都没说出话来。因为身体里还有根东西，李帝努又迟迟不动，黄仁俊真的快要生气了，他伸手到背后往下一按，门开了，李帝努趔趄一下，两个人差点摔在地上。  
“去……床上！”黄仁俊感觉自己恶狠狠地喊了一句。  
事实上这句话说得软绵无力，在李帝努眼里，他刚才就像扮老虎的猫。李帝努不禁被逗笑了，他抽出身来，打横抱起黄仁俊，走了几步，一下子把人扔进柔软的大床里。黄仁俊感觉到后腰处有了柔软的东西支撑，一颗心终于落回了肚子里，全身放松了下来。而李帝努就在这时候把他双手交叠按在头顶，然后继续挺入，上下耸动起来。  
  
心安过后，孤独和委屈终于有了可乘之机，它们鱼贯而入，渗入黄仁俊的胸腔，就像潮水。情绪的潮水在这无垠的黑夜里将黄仁俊完全没顶。他知道身边还有个李帝努，他在大声呼救，但那水实在是太深了，他的声音回缩、回缩、再回缩，始终到不了水面。  
——他够不到李帝努，李帝努正在离他越来越远。  
  
李帝努惊慌地去吻黄仁俊的眼泪：“怎么，哭了？……好了好了，我不问了，不问了，不再问了。”  
黄仁俊抽泣着。  
黄仁俊想说他去找了黄敏淑，本来以为会像之前一样悻悻而归，但对方今天却在最后一句给了自己来自一个母亲的警告。“会影响到你”，她是这么说的。上一次听到来自母亲的管束还是五年还是六年之前吧，他第一次见到那个房地产老板，对方把自己推荐进剧组的时候，他妈警告他，到了剧组可不比家里，见人都要恭恭敬敬的。  
“不然别人会不喜欢我。”黄仁俊说，声音带着一点哭腔。  
“怎么会不喜欢你呢……全世界最喜欢的就是你……”李帝努无力地安慰他，也感觉到悲伤情绪从身下蔓延上来。此刻他除了跟黄仁俊做爱什么都做不了，而黄仁俊还想要更多，他就只能给对方更多。李帝努忍耐忍耐再次忍耐，终于在黄仁俊体内射了出来。  
“……”  
  
黄仁俊长叹一声，最终意识陷入了一片黑暗。


End file.
